Naruto The Cursed Child
by Crowfeast
Summary: He was born as a mistake to his mother and a weapon to his father. Now he is armed with a blessing and a curse. He will blaze a trail as the bastard heir and no one will stop him. NarutoxRiasHarem (Under reconstruction)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own and do not profit from this fanficiton.**

 **The Beginning And Recruitment (#1)**

Naruto woke up, he was lying on the ground. Looking around he saw the world around him was filled with trees and bushes. Struggling to his feet, he started hobbling in one direction. He didn't know why but he could tell there were people in that direction. He felt his body struggling to get him there due to his right leg being almost shattered because of something.

The problem was that Naruto couldn't remember anything that had happened to him recently. All he knew was that he escaped some place his father had sent him to and he woke up here. Maneuvering past the tree line and arriving at some kind of park, he collapsed on the ground. He felt his body growing tired and the pain becoming too much to ignore. But he knew he had to keep moving no matter what. Sadly his body wouldn't react to him and get up.

That was before he heard a voice in the distance shout,

"Minato! Look over here, there's an injured child!" After hearing this he passed out on the ground praying he made it out of this experience okay.

With Kushina and Minato

From the other end of the park came a blond haired light-skinned man with blue eyes wearing a white shirt with fire motifs on it and blue jeans on as well. He was following his pregnant wife and he was deathly worried about her current condition. Arriving at the fountain he saw his red haired and green eyed wife holding an injured black haired child that had a tan complexion. She was running her hand through his hair and he could see she was worried about him.

Minato didn't know why his wife was worried but he figured it was her new motherly nature in her that was worried sick about the boy. Considering she was pregnant also meant her hormones were on a rampage as well.

"Minato we need to get this child to Tsunade!" Minato wanted to argue with her but he didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. Also he wasn't cruel enough to leave a child like this so he went over and picked up the child and carried him to Tsunade's place and hoped she could help him.

At Tsunade's place

Minato and Kushina were sitting in Tsunade's living room, actually worried about the poor boy they found not too long ago. Kushina was trying her best to stay seated but she was anxious about the child's condition and wanted to pace. Minato managed to keep her seated after he explained to her to think about their child as well and that pacing wouldn't be good for her. So she settled for grabbing a nearby seat, and rapping her knuckles on the side of the poor chair with slight terror and anxiety in her eyes.

Finally, after a few hours, Tsunade came downstairs and she was wearing a mask over her face. She had her blond hair hanging behind her and she had one of the largest breasts Minato had ever seen. While she had honeycomb eyes and she looked about thirty, the truth was that she was in her fifties. However nobody had the balls to say that to her considering she could cripple a person with a few good placed shots. On top of that, Tsunade was a well-respected doctor and trained surgeon who would help those of less fortune, she had a soft spot for children as well.

She looked at them with relief in her eyes and said,

"He's fine but he was banged up pretty bad. I found scars on his body telling me that he was cut up badly by someone and maybe even experimented on by someone." Kushina's hair started running rampant and Minato had anger in his eyes. "Luckily nothing too bad and chances he won't remember the trauma inflicted on him since he is young. Sometime in the future he might recall it but, he won't remember anything about the incident. So it's best to pretend he had a bad accident and leave it at that."

Kushina nodded her head and asked,

"Were you able to figure out who his parents are?" Tsunade shook her head and Kushina gained a fire in her eyes. "Then would it be too much trouble to fill out some adoption papers for him?"

"Kushina! What are you saying?" Before he could realize what was going on, he was being held up by the front of his shirt by his pissed off pregnant wife.

"Are you… questioning me Minato?" He shook his head frantically trying his best to not make her angrier than she already was. Nodding her head she dropped Minato and proceeded upstairs to check on the child. Tsunade looked at him, her expression telling him he should have seen that coming. He sighed and joined his wife upstairs as well.

Looking into the room he saw that the boy was talking to his wife and she was having a great time with him.

"Ma'am, why is your tummy big?" Minato froze at that question knowing too well that question could be interpreted in two ways.

"Oh, well I've got a baby in my stomach right now and she or… he is growing in me. Would you like to feel?" The boy was hesitant at first but he placed his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking and he flinched.

"What is your name sweetheart?" The boy looked at her and whispered,

"Naruto." She nodded her head and looked at Minato, telling him to come in. He walked in causing the boy to look at him with a little fear in his eyes. But Minato showed him his bare hands and he relaxed in the slightest.

"Naruto, my name is Minato my wife and I were coming to ask you if you would like to become our son?" He tilted his head and he asked,

"What do you mean by that sir?" Minato smiled at the poor boy,

"Well this means that you would become our son and I would be your father and she would be your mother." Naruto had tears forming in his eyes and he impulsively hugged the nearer Kushina.

"Thank you… father… mother." Both new parents smiled at the poor boy and embraced him even more closely showering him with love. Not knowing that this was the first form of an embrace he had ever received in his life.

Time skip

Naruto was currently making sure his uniform fit his frame before heading out today. He was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it with a red tie and black pants. The school had a blue version of the uniform but he settled for the black version since it fit into his flair better. Looking in the mirror he checked out his current appearance.

His black hair was spiked like his dad's but it was flatter in the front and the back though. He had a bit of a light complexion with one of his eyes being red and the other being purple. Apparently he got one eye from his actual father and the other from his actual mother but he didn't know which belonged to who though.

Minato had told him that he was still their son regardless if he wanted to find them and rejoin them but he told him that he had a feeling he was better off without them in his life. While most children would want to know about their mysterious past, Naruto preferred to leave it there due his scars reminding him of some of the things that happened to him.

It was still fuzzy at times but he remembered his mother wanted nothing to do with him and his father took him to this uncaring old doctor and had him do some kind of tests on Naruto causing him immense pain. Whenever Naruto went to sleep nowadays he would imagine one of those incidents and he would wake up screaming. His parents asked him if he wanted to see a therapist but he refused saying that he preferred to sort this out on his own. They insisted on it and finally Naruto relented on seeing one.

His therapist was a weirdo really. He had blond hair and black hair at the same time and said he was Dr. Kilzua. Naruto checked his background and saw that he was an accomplished child psychologist and that he specialized in children with traumatized pasts.

But he didn't want to think about his next session until the end of the month. Heading downstairs he saw his mother laying out breakfast for everyone, as usual, and his father sitting at the table with a paper in his hand and his phone next to him; like always. But there was an extra addition to the table in the form of a small red haired girl with bright blue eyes. The little cute thing was Mito and she was Kushina's and Minato's biological daughter and Naruto's little sister. She was only ten but she was one of the smartest kids in her age group and she cared for her big brother more than anything in the world.

Sitting at the table next to his sister he gave her a kiss on the head and she returned it with a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning brother." She gave him a toothy smile and he returned it with his own small smile.

"Are you excited for your first day Naruto?" Looking at his mother he slowly nodded his head,

"Yeah, I guess I am. I want to see what's so great about this Kuoh Academy since everyone seems to be talking about it like it's the greatest thing in the world." Kushina nodded her head and put a plate of food in front of Naruto.

He quickly ate his food and was out the door with a wave of his hand and then was running down the street. Naruto had about an hour before classes started but he wanted to get there in order to explore the campus a little bit and find his classes.

Looking at the entrance to the school he saw that the campus was huge compared to some universities he had seen in the past few years. Honestly, Naruto was impressed by the size but he was more interested in the schooling system since they bragged about how great they were.

Walking on campus Naruto saw that some of the students were looking at him with varying looks. Some of the girls were looking at him with interest and a few others had hearts in their eyes. Some guys also looked at him with pure envy especially from the faces of the weird trio that he could make out. The problem for him was, he was lost and had no idea where the front office was. Not watching where he was going, he accidently ran into someone; knocking them to the ground.

"Oh man I'm really sorry about that ma'am." He was helping her back to her feet and saw that she was quite stunning. She had long black hair, brown eyes, blue rimmed glasses, and she had an amazing figure as well. Her large breasts were on display along with her slim waist adding to her already stunning beauty and this left Naruto a bit tongue tied.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a snapping of fingers and Naruto immediately blushed red for getting distracted again. She looked worried for him and she asked,

"Are you alright young man?" Naruto laughed a little bit, she had a pleasant voice.

"No, my apologies I was so worried about finding the front office and getting my schedule that I wasn't watching where I was going. My apologies." He bowed his head to her and she smiled at him. This was unusual considering most males here were scared to approach her let alone talk to her. This was quite refreshing all things considered.

"It's fine, I'm Tsubaki, the vice-president of the student council, I can help you find the front office if you would like."

"I would appreciate it very much, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He held his hand out for her and she shook it. Naruto felt 'something' shoot through his body like she was not human but nonetheless of familiar species (to him) but he couldn't place what it was really.

Naruto let go of this train of thought for a minute as she was leading him out of the courtyard and was heading for the main building. After arriving there, they entered the main office and got his schedule for the year; Naruto learned that he had some of his classes with her. So seeing they had homeroom together, they started walking to the classroom and this lead to them asking small questions about the school.

He was very aware that the school use to be an all-girls school until about a year ago. But why it became co-ed was a mystery to him and he was wondering if she knew why. Obviously she didn't know why but she told him that the school must have a really good reason. However she theorized that there was a call for them to open their doors for boys to be able to attend as well. Whatever, he was just happy to get into this high standard school and see if the school matched the tales.

In the homeroom, Naruto noticed that he was the center of attention of the class right. Not only for the fact he walked into the class with Tsubaki who, unknown to him, was considered one of the most desirable women in the school but the fact that he also was not too bad looking either. After introducing himself he took a seat next to another pretty girl named Sona. Her hair was black and in the form of a bob cut with an attractive body as well.

"Greetings Mr. Uzumaki, how are you?" He looked at Sona and gave her a small yet charming smile, which caused part of the room to light up with blushes. Sona had a barely visible blush on along with Tsubaki.

"I'm fine, things seem to be interesting around the school today… I understand you are head of the student council correct?" She nodded her head and he continued, "Well I was wondering if you could assign someone to show me around the school. I'm afraid of getting lost until I learn my way around."

Sona looked at him with confusion for a minute but then she nodded her head. It was an honest request considering the school was easily massive compared to most places. So he just wanted someone to show him around. Looking at Tsubaki, she saw that she was eager to say something. This was shocking considering she was even more reserved than her at times when dealing with humans.

"If it is alright, I will let Tsubaki show you around." Naruto nodded his head and this lead to Tsubaki bowing to him and leading him out of the classroom. They explored the school for a while showing him where his other classes were. After his classes were done, Naruto and Tsubaki started exploring the school more until they reached the music room where Naruto took a specific interest in it. He walked into the empty room and saw that there was a violin sitting there for him to play along with a grand piano.

Walking up to the piano, he started pressing on the keys until finally he got the tune right. While he was deep into his music, Tsubaki was entranced by the song he was playing had a very dark but alluring theme to it. She listened to his song with rapt attention but she noticed other students showing up and listening to the music as well. Sona was there as well along with another beautiful girl with long red hair and a large chest. Along with the red haired girl, a black haired, ponytail girl accompanied her with an even larger chest than her friend.

Naruto finished his song and there was cheering from the students that had gathered around him. He blushed out of being heard playing one of his important pieces he studied as a child. However this lead to him being surrounded by the girls and they were asking him different questions about his music. Naruto tried to be nice and answer them but it soon made him extremely uncomfortable and irritated.

"Naruto-san, come on, we need to finish our tour." Without a second Naruto felt himself dragged out of the crowd and down the hall. The girls were shouting at her to bring him back but she didn't listen to them.

Sona was watching her Queen dragging the new student with her but she noticed that she was slightly annoyed with everything that went along with it. Naruto seemed to interest her Queen and this was causing her to become interested in her private life.

"Well it seems your Queen might just have a crush Sona," Sona looked over at her red haired friend.

"Yes I've noticed that Rias." The black hair girl laughed at this and said,

"Well I think we should keep an eye on them and make sure she doesn't get too carried away with her duties." Sona sighed and walked away to catch her Queen. She knew that Akeno, the black haired girl, was teasing her about that. Tsubaki was more controlled than that and wouldn't allow her emotions to overwhelm herself. But that didn't mean she wouldn't keep an eye on her.

End of the day

Naruto was walking back out of the main building after finishing his tour with Tsubaki. She mentioned that if he had any more questions, he should just ask her about anything and she would try to tell him more about it.

Before he could leave campus he heard the sound of giggling around the corner near the gym. Checking it out he saw three boys that were looking into some kind of peephole. Naruto could sense they were checking on the girls changing by how excited they were. This caused him to frown irritation at the disrespectful offence that these boys were committing. He hated perverts.

Naruto appeared behind them and started cracking his knuckles causing the boys to turn around and see him with fear in their eyes.

"Please scream, this will only make me enjoy your beating more." The boys started screaming in fear as soon as Naruto threw the first punch.

The girls heard the screams and they came outside to see the three boys beaten to a pulp by the new kid on campus. He was drying off his hands from the dry blood on his hand. Naruto looked at the girls and bowed to them and said,

"I apologize about what my fellow males have done."

"It's fine Naruto-san, thanks for doing this for us." Naruto nodded his head and walked away from the group as they were beating the boys.

This school year was going to be really interesting.

Months later

Naruto just finished his third class today and was heading to the cafeteria to get some lunch. He was tired from today's lesson and the test from earlier today because it was stressful to work at these classes and the lessons are in depth.

The last few months had been exciting for him because on his time off during the day, he either spent his time playing the piano or he would be visiting the Kendo Club that he had joined recently. After the first day of beating the snot out of the peepers, he was invited into the club and he agreed considering he had nothing better to do. Surprisingly, he had managed to deal with all the challenges and as of a few weeks ago he was the ace of the club.

Naruto remembered that as a young child he was gifted with a sword and had a mastery of weapon skill set where he could match most adults with large amounts of experience. But he couldn't remember where the sword was or what it was called. Today seemed to be the most interesting thing really considering that he was being watched by quite a few students.

First there was this girl named Rias, who kept watching him from time to time and was always polite to him when they meet. They had played a game of chess against each other with Naruto beating her in the game they had with each other. This lead to Naruto meeting several of the members of the club she was head of and becoming good friends with them.

He met Koneko after a specific incident during his first week in school

Flashback

A thug that was wearing a black leather jacket and black pants and boots along with a lip piercing was confronting Koneko. Koneko was busy looking at her ruined sweets that were on the ground. She showed that she was not visibly upset with the pressing situation but at the fact she had lost her snacks and was left without anything to eat. But this thug didn't care about that and was yelling at Koneko about her running into him.

"You should watch where you're going brat!" He was glaring at her and she was staring at him.

"You ran into me and now my snacks are ruined..." The teen went red in the face and took a swing at her. Thanks to her enhancements and her training, she could crush the guy easily but not in front of some of the students watching her though. However, before she could react there was someone standing in front of her and he was holding the teen's hand in his.

"It isn't a smart thing to bully a mate of mine in my presence. Especially a beautiful one like Koneko." This statement caused Koneko to be surprised considering she had only ever been described cute yet her friends Rias and Akeno were described as pretty and sexy by everyone but this boy, Naruto said she was beautiful; she felt happy inside.

Naruto twisted the boy's hand to the side and sent a vicious knee to his stomach, leaving him gasping for air. It was then that Naruto released his arm and with his opposite hand he sent a vicious hook to his face sending him crashing to the ground. The boy tried to get back to his feet but Naruto immediately got on top of him and had him by the throat. He was struggling against him but he saw his eyes and froze in terror. They both were glowing with some kind of power and it was generating no small amount of fear in him.

With one good punch Naruto managed to knock the thuggish teen out and stand back on his feet. Dusting his clothes off he picked up his bag he left on the ground next to him and turned to Koneko. Walking up to her he kneeled down to her level and slowly put his left hand on her head and started gently rubbing her scalp. She was red in the face and trying hard not to let anyone see the joy his rubbing was causing her. But she let out a small purr that only Naruto managed to hear and he thought it was cute coming from her.

"Are you alright Koneko?"

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto-senpai."

"Just Naruto will do." He was grinning warmly at the girl, which made her blush even harder about.

Naruto looked over at the sweets that were on the ground. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a container of pocky and handed it to her. She was hesitant at first but she took the candy from him with happiness until he took his hand off her head. At that action of withdrawal she started putting in,

'I want more head petting.'

"Here you go Koneko, I wasn't going to finish these anyway." That was a lie but he didn't quite feel the need to tell her that.

After that brief episode of warmth, Naruto left Koneko staring at the pocky sticks. She opened them up and started eating one of them slowly but she soon ate with gusto.

'These are good. Thank you Naruto.'

Flashback end

Ever since that day Koneko had made it her goal to spend more lunchtime with him so he could pet her and give her sweets that he would most likely have on him during the day. She loved every second of the attention and never missed any of their appointed days.

After getting to know the young white hair girl a little bit, this lead to him meeting Akeno outside of school as well where she was in a similar situation as Koneko only with a different outcome to it.

Flashback

Akeno was ordered by Rias to find out where Naruto lived since she was still deciding on whether to bring in Naruto or Issei into the peerage. However she ran into a bit of trouble with some rowdy teenagers who were trying to have their way with her.

"Hey there pretty thing, how's about we have some fun?" Surprisingly enough it was the same punk that attacked Koneko a few days ago. This idiot seemed not to know when to call quits when he was ahead. But this time he had three other thugs wearing similar outfits to him and they were trying to use their numbers to intimidate her. Too bad for them, she was a devil and she could easily crush the guys without so much effort.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm not interested so please move along." She hid her smile behind her hand hoping they would ignore her advice and give her a good reason to fry them.

"Why you bitch!" The main thug was about to charge the busty black haired queen but he found himself thrown into the side of the wall with only steel garbage cans breaking his fall. Looking in front of her she saw that it was the black hair boy with the mismatching eyes that she was following to begin with!

"I believe the lady asked you to leave." The thug in the trashcans looked and saw the person that rushed him a few days ago and motioned for his guys to clobber him.

His minions didn't hesitate and charged Naruto but he was ready for them and before long they all lay on the ground with massive bruising on their bodies. Seeing the final guy getting off the trashcans, he was about to approach him but the thug pulled something out of his coat pockets.

In his hands was a small revolver and it was loaded with six rounds in it.

"Who's the tough guy this time?" He was laughing like a maniac and was ready to fire at him but Naruto was at his side – shocking Akeno. She hadn't seen him move but it seems he had reflexes probably on par or even greater than Kiba's and that was saying something.

Taking the gun out of the maniac's hands, he smacked him with the butt across the back of the head. The main thug fell to the ground with a loud thud and Naruto emptied the revolver and threw the bullets into the trash can standing next to him and put the gun in his pocket.

Looking at the sky Naruto noticed that it was about to rain and he figured that Akeno lived a little bit away from here so there was no chance of her getting home before the rain hit. Plus his parents would be upset he left a girl alone while it was raining cats and dogs. Well his mother would be furious and probably beat him within an inch of his life.

Looking at the busty queen who had a blush on her face and a smile as well he asked,

"Would you like to stay the night at my place? My parents would be happy to loan you one of our guest rooms for the night if you want?" Akeno was pleased that the boy that her King was interested in was a gentleman. She was wondering if her black haired friend would like some of the rough stuff during playtime.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun. I would appreciate the room for the night since I do live very far away from here." He nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him. However she instead got right next to him and shoved his right arm into her large breasts. She just laughed at his flustered expression considering the boy didn't tend to smile a lot or show much in the way of emotions to be honest.

Arriving at Naruto's home, he announced his presence to everyone in the room and surprisingly enough he saw his godfather there and his godmother as well along with his parents and sister. They were sitting around the dinner table and they were talking about something and they noticed Naruto walking in with a girl.

His godfather, a long white haired man wearing a red shirt and long red pants, was looking at her with a gleam in his eyes and writing down something in his book. His godmother, Tsunade, was measuring the girl up and had a bit of a furious look in her eyes. Kushina had an aura going around her and she had a sickly sweet smile on her face. Minato was smiling at his son and then looking away so that way his wife wouldn't have seen him looking at the new girl his son had with him.

Mito, however, didn't sense the tense atmosphere and was immediately next to her brother giving him a hug and looking at Akeno with a confusion in her blue eyes.

"Hello there Naruto who is your friend?" Kushina had her hands in fists and she was still radiating her red aura starting to make the black haired boy sweat at the sight of it.

"Everyone, this is Akeno, a fellow classmate of mine. She has had a bit of a rough night and I decided she should stay in the guest room tonight." Naruto pulled out the revolver from his pocket and put in on the table showing his dad.

Minato saw the gun and understood immediately why she was here and took the gun and put it out of sight. He would take it to the police department and see what they could make of the gun.

Akeno was looking around the room and saw that the women looked angry with Naruto and the one white haired male looked more like he had pride for what Naruto brought home. This confused her but the cute little red haired child in front of her brought her out of her confusion to get her attention.

"Yes sweetheart?" Mito looked at her with curiosity,

"Are you big brother's girlfriend?" Akeno was surprised by this comment and so were the others in the room right. Naruto was nervous with how his mother was looking at him with his godmother so he decided to curb the situation before it gets out of control.

"Look, I'm sure that Akeno is tired from this stressful day and so am I, so I'm going to bed now. Akeno, the guest room is up the stairs and the first door on the right please enjoy your stay." With that said Naruto ran upstairs to avoid his mother and godmother in their angered states and his godfather from putting him into an even worse position.

Next Morning

Naruto was waking up and he felt even more rested than he usually does and wondered why. Looking around he noticed that his door was slightly ajar, which was uncommon because he always locked his door no matter what. Also he noticed something was on his chest at the moment and he wondered what it was.

Removing the covers he saw that it was Akeno laying there on his chest naked for the world to see.

Instead of the usual expected panicking and screaming that would lead to him having to explain to his mother this situation, he just waited for her to wake up. It took a few minutes but she did wake up and look at him and smile.

"Akeno, why are you in my bed right now?"

"Well I tried getting into the guest room and the interesting thing was that the door was locked."

"So you decided to come into my room and sleep on top of me naked along with the fact that I locked that door and you somehow managed to get in still." She only smiled at Naruto and nodded her head at him. The black haired boy figured this was more trouble than it was worth and just sighed at her.

Before he could do anything else his mother walked into the room and saw a naked Akeno lying on top of her son and this stunned her. Naruto was looking at her with fear and Akeno with a smile on her face which might make assumptions go south. She slammed the door and walked down the stairs and Naruto could hear muffled sounds of yelling and he started panicking at what the rest of his family was going to think.

Why did he have to be nice?

Flashback end

After that fiasco of managing to explain to his parents and everyone that he didn't do anything with Akeno other than sleep, things went better. Apparently she decided to walk next to him at school causing him to be the center of attention among the students for walking with one of the great ladies at the academy.

Now he was friends with her and Koneko and from what he gathered they were part of the same club along with that girl, Rias and the resident pretty boy named Kiba. Honestly he didn't care much for that and just wanted to go to the school and be left alone *.

Lately his head has been killing him and he didn't know why. Sometimes he saw memories of things he thinks happened to him and the images of his father with his black hair and red eyes. How he was sadistic and he was treating him more like a test subject for something than his own son.

The man in the memories told him, his mother didn't want anything to do with him considering he was a disgrace to her family all things considered. At that time, she was at her family home; leaving him behind.

Today he remembered some kind of sword recently but he had a hard time recalling what exactly it looked like and what it felt like to be honest. From the little he gathered, it looked like a katana and it was a black blade with a green outline to it along with an almost glowing aura around. He remembered on the sword there was an eye drawing covering the guard for it.

But as of now class was done and Naruto was walking to the cafeteria and getting something to eat before his next class. After that he would deal with the Kendo Club and he would be practicing with them again.

ORC

Rias was working with Sona; talking to her about the recent issues. The biggest issue was that of Naruto and Issei and they were talking about which one they were going to recruit. Sona was going to let Rias call which one she wanted first and then she was going to get the other one for herself.

Honestly she wanted Naruto more than she wanted Issei because of his personality and the fact Tsubaki actually liked him so that was more motivation for her to convince Rias to take Issei instead. The problem was the Sitri heiress already used five of her Pawn pieces and she only had three left. While Rias still had all of her Pawn pieces left along with a Bishop, Rook, and Knight piece to go with them.

Issei had some powerful gear in him but nothing that wasn't worth more than three or four pieces. Naruto however had large reserves of magic along with two powerful sacred gears in him and one of them was pulsing like crazy for everyone to sense.

"Rias, I wish you would decide already on which one you want to recruit." Rias pouted at Sona and responded,

"I would but there is something I need to make sure of before I decide." Sona looked at her with a 'go on' look, "First I need you to do something for me." The school president was worried what the hell was she going to have to do *?

Later on during Lunch

Naruto had just gotten his lunch from the cafeteria and was trying to find a place to eat. But when he came around the other side of the cafeteria he saw a large crowd gathered around a stage. On it were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Tsubaki and Kiba (who standing there with a kendo stick in hand). The crowd was mostly male dominated and some of them looked beat up after taking a kendo stick to the face along with Issei; one of the perverted trio on campus and his two friends.

"Come one, come all whoever can manage to beat Kiba in a Kendo match will receive a kiss from these beautiful girls on stage!" That explained so much to Naruto and there was no way he was getting sucked into this problem as well.

But before he could turn away he saw members of the Kendo club looking at him with a look that said,

'You better fight or you're out of the club.'

Naruto sighed and walked up the stage making the boys clear out of his way. He dropped his bag and lunch on the stage and was handed another kendo stick. Swinging it a few times he took off his school jacket and stood in front of Kiba. The blond haired, blue eyed boy gave him a charming smile and the girl yelled,

"Begin!"

Kiba took off fast and tried to close the distance on Naruto with no small percent of his Knight-enhanced speed. This was a means to test Naruto and see how good he was with a blade in his hand. His Queen and Rook had informed him he is a capable fighter and that he would even put him into trouble with his speed and power. He wanted to see this for himself and see if it was true. Not that he thought his friends would lie but if they were maybe exaggerating his skills to have him in the peerage rather than Issei.

Naruto saw him charging him and calmly waited for him to swing. Once he did he quickly blocked his strike and quickly pushed his kendo stick off of his and sent him flying back. Kiba was shocked that this black haired student had such reflexes and power in his hands with a sword, he was scared to see what he could do with a real blade. But before he could recover, Naruto was right on top of him and he brought his sword down faster than he could block it.

Kiba felt the blow on his face and he went crashing down to the ground with authority. The crowd was shocked with the force of the blow alone with the fact he managed to do what no one else seemed to be able to do. He hit Kiba and sent him to the ground with pronounced power.

Naruto stood over him with the kendo stick in front of the Knight's face and said,

"You know… your problem is that if someone can match your speed and reflexes then you will be overwhelmed by them if they have even a bit more strength than you. Work on that and you might be able to beat me in a couple of years." Walking away from him he put his jacket back on and picked his bag and lunch and was about walk off the stage.

"Uh, don't you want your prize?" Looking behind him he saw the four girls were looking at him with an imploring look. Deciding to his and be done he walked up to them.

"So which one of you do I have to kiss?" Rias giggled at his blunt statement along with Akeno. Koneko had a twitch of the lips and so did Tsubaki who found this to be amusing.

"Well Naruto, you get a kiss from each of us so get ready." Rias walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The guys were crying out of jealously for having one of the great ladies kiss him. Akeno walked up to him and instead of kissing him on the cheek she settled for a kiss on the lips with him. This stunned Naruto and sent the entire crowd into afrenzy.

While this stunned Naruto, Akeno whispered,

"That was my first kiss, you better take responsibility for this." She walked away to Rias with a swing of her hips causing Naruto to drop his stare to her ass for a little bit.

However Koneko was soon in front of him with her hands on his head. She brought him down and they shared a searing kiss of hot passion. Naruto was stunned as the first year stuck her tongue down his mouth and after separating there was a trail of saliva between the two. The boys went ballistic with rage, mostly the bald headed guy that was with Issei.

Koneko looked at him with a possessive gleam in her eyes and walked away from him with a light swing in her hips showing her ass was probably better than Akeno's ass; in his mind.

The Queen was looking at the Rook with a slight glint in her eyes and Koneko was staring at her equally.

Tsubaki didn't bother waiting for Naruto to look at her and she brought him into a searing kiss. But she went a step further and started pushing her breasts into his chest and started deepening the kiss. The whole group of boys were frozen in surprise and so was everyone on the stage considering how Tsubaki was known for being quiet and controlled. After doing this she whispered,

"Naruto-kun, you better take responsibility for touching my breasts and my first kiss." Tsubaki then marched away from the stage and back into the school building. Naruto was confused about what was going on. The girls were kissing him in different manners. Rias, he expected, a kiss on the cheek but Akeno, Koneko, and Tsubaki frenching him and pushing their breasts on him was surprising really.

Naruto just needed time to figure everything out so he took his lunch, walked off the stage, and began his walk to another part of the campus to eat his meal.

ORC

Rias was shocked at what her Queen and Rook did today and was wondering if there was a deeper connection to Naruto than she thought there was before. Along with the fact Sona was surprised her Queen was so passionate with him considering she barely smiled at anyone to begin with.

At the moment, she was talking to the Gremory heiress and wondering what she wanted to do about the choices in front of her. Whether she was going for Naruto or was she going for Issei because if she went with Naruto she might be facing issues with her Queen down the line.

"So Rias, what was the issue with your Queen and Rook earlier?" Rias glared slightly at Sona and fired back,

"What about your Queen? What is her issue?" Sona remained quiet and didn't bother answering her on this. Rias was looking at the two in question and both girls were staring at each other trying to make the other back down.

"Well I'm interested in Naruto for his amazing power and his kind nature considering I spent the night at his family's place a few days ago." Akeno was smiling at Koneko who looked almost venomous at her busty Queen. She hated that she was small chested even at the age of fifteen and she was wondering when she would grow up to be big as well.

"I enjoy Naruto's presence because of his kind nature and the fact he doesn't judge me for not having large breasts on my body." Akeno was frowning at her because she realized she touched on a personal issue for her.

The white haired first year never mentioned it but she was always jealous of her and Rias for having large breasts and sexy bodies while she looked like a child. But from what she knew of her sister, once Koneko turned seventeen then she would most likely blossom into her own sexy bombshell as well. Rias coughed and got their attention back on her and she had a teasing smile on her face.

"Well it's nice to see you fighting over our future peerage member." Akeno and Koneko were smiling at the thought of Naruto joining them while Sona was a little upset with this.

Whilst Issei might prove useful in a sense, the issue was that he would need to be trained hard compared to Naruto who looked like he already had some training in his background. Kiba however beat Issei without even trying because he had no real training at all regardless of how unique his sacred gear might be.

All that was left for Rias to do was to make contact with him and get him to join her peerage and hopefully it would be a good offer for him.

After School, Park

Naruto was walking through the park and while passing the waterfall he thought back to when he first showed up here. This was the spot where he met his family and this is where his clearer and happier memories had started. He didn't know where he was from or how he got out here and he was wondering if he ever would remember.

A shiver went up his spine and he felt someone behind him and saw black haired girl with purple eyes staring at him with a gleam in her eyes. However she was wearing bondage like outfit that barely covered her body or her breasts for that matter. Looking at her he felt his body going tense because something about this girl wasn't right. She was smiling at him with some kind of evil glint and she showed off a pair of black wings on her back causing him to back away slowly.

"Well human, sorry for this but your sacred gear is too dangerous for it to be left running around, so goodbye." She summoned a pink spear of energy into her hand and was about to throw it but then she noticed something terrifying.

Naruto saw the wings and the spear and he froze up. The wings he remembered because his father had someone with him that had those wings as well. The spears she summoned as well to show off what she could do for everyone around him. Naruto was feeling the sense of fear and anxiety coming up and he was anxious to do something to protect himself. That's when it surfaced again and took its place in his hands once more.

Raynare didn't know what was going on with this kid but she saw him summoning some kind of black gauntlet on his left hand and it had some kind of multi-colored gem in it. It was glowing brightly and she was wondering what the hell the thing was. Deciding that it didn't matter, she threw her spears at him but he summoned magic into the gauntlet and fired off a black and blue ball of energy that tore through her spears.

Flapping her wings, she got out of the way of the attack to see it tearing through the forest behind her and leaving nothing standing in its way. Then an explosion went off leaving a massive crater behind after the attack. Looking back at the boy she knew for a fact she couldn't win against him and decided to cut her losses and hoped that her teammates were having better luck dealing with the other kid they were targeting through a fake date.

Naruto saw her flying away and knew that she was done fighting him and so he was alone to decide what he was going to do. Looking at his gauntlet he was wondering how he had it and where it came from. The thing was powerful so could it be something that was done to him by his father and his followers?

He felt something behind him he turned around to see Rias was standing there with a shocked look on her face. Rias had seen many things in her life but she did not expect to see the lost sacred gear in Naruto's hands. Of course, she knew from the stories of that thing it made the gears like Boosted Gear and Great Divide look like second hand weapons compared to it. On top of the fact it could copy both of them, she knew for a fact that his sacred gear could fire out pure dark matter attacks that could tear through anything in it's selected path.

While this is the first step and he could only do this with simple objects with enough practice and training, he might just be able to do it with all organics as well. Though this left the question of his other sacred gear and what it was. Oh well, she would worry about that later and move on with her day. She was sure she needed to recruit Naruto into her peerage not only on the grounds of his past skills and for Akeno and Koneko but also for the fact that his sacred gear was so powerful.

"Rias what are you doing here?" He was starting to unconsciously pulse his magic into his sacred gear causing her to raise her hands in surrender.

"I mean no harm Naruto. I only saw the fight between you and the fallen angel. I have to say that you're incredibly powerful and gifted with your sacred gear." Naruto looked at her with confusion written on his face and his magic was slowly dwindling away from his gauntlet.

"Look, I don't know why you are here but how about you come out and tell me instead?" She sighed and decided being blunt with him might be the best option right.

"I'm Rias Gremory, a devil and I want you to join my peerage." Flaring her bat wings out for him to see she stood there with confidence on her face.

"What would I gain out of this?" Naruto needed to know his family won't be put into danger because of this. If they were then he would kill anyone that threatened them.

"I swear if you join us, I can promise you that your family will have protection from anyone that would try to hurt them. Also I can help you find out who your real parents are." Naruto was stunned this was a chance at finding out more of his past and hopefully finding out how he got there. Seeing this golden opportunity he said,

"Very well, I will join but you better keep your promise to me." Rias nodded her head and ordered him to lie down for the ceremony. After running through the usual thing she found out he was worth all eight of her Pawn pieces and with his skill and power it was well worth it in her mind. So without hesitation she flooded the pieces into his body and waited for him to wake up.

Then something shocked her and that was that his wings were six pairs of bat wings and six pairs of black angel wings.

This meant Naruto was half Fallen and half devil already but not just any devil clan but someone of the old faction considering he had multiple bat wings as well. She needed to inform her brother of this immediately but first had to take Naruto back to his house and have a good night sleep with him. Akeno informed her that he was a cuddly person while sleeping so she wondered if he would nestle into her bosom as well.

 **Chapter End**

 **That is the end of the first chapter of this remake so everyone that loves it thanks and those that hate it thanks for reading it. This is the second to last story I'm going to rewrite other than Demon King's first chapter after this NO more new stories for a while. I'm going to finish some of the stories I'm working on now before I start adding more.**

 **The lemon stories might be updated at different times but I'm not sure they are only there for some points of my time and when I'm feeling like I could do a good long lemon story.**

 **Here is what is happening next:**

 **NarutoxOverlord first chapter.**

 **Naruto Demon King first chapter fixture**

 **Naruto Neglected Gremory**

 **Those are the next three updates that you will see so please keep an eye out for them.**

 **Crowfeast out**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with the oddest feeling ever. His whole body felt better than before like brand new in a sense. Rolling over he was trying to figure out what these comfortable pillows were. But he noticed they started moaning alerting him that these were definitely not pillows of any kind. Eyes wide open he saw that his pillows were actually a pair of breasts. Not just any breasts but the ones belonging to Rias Gremory.

Getting out of his bed in record time he was looking around and saw that it was his room, meaning that they slept in his bed last night. He heard a knock on his door and before he could ask his mother walked into his room.

"Naruto what the hell is taking you so long? I've been calling…" she looked and inside her son's room was her boy naked along with a girl in his bed. Putting two and two together she slammed the door shut and ran down the hall to yell at Jiraiya about corrupting her sweet little boy.

The poor man's screams filled the entire house waking Rias up. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while letting the bed sheet fall off her body.

Naruto covered his eyes in hopes of not seeing more of her than he already had since he felt it still rude to look at a naked woman. Especially when they are first waking up regardless of what the rumors were about him and Akeno. He saw her naked yes but that did not mean that he was sleeping with her like some people thought he was.

"Morning Naruto," she was happy that she spent the night with Naruto. His bed was really comfortable and for some reason she slept better with him than by herself. Plus he was so cute when he was snuggling into her breasts during his sleep. But there were something that was bothering her more than anything.

His wings they made no sense to her. He had three wings on each side of his body showing he was already a half-breed when he was born. The wings also showed he wasn't human at all which raises the question of why did he have sacred gears? Only humans or those with human blood in them are capable of having sacred gears so a half-breed devil/fallen angel shouldn't be possible.

Rias was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her clothes being put on her lap and Naruto going into the bathroom. She giggled since he was being such a gentleman in letting her change in private. He was something else because most guys would saw off their left arms for a chance to see her naked. For him though he would rather not see anything like this because of personal reasons. It was adorable to be honest and something she wished more men was like at times.

After putting on her school clothes she saw Naruto coming out of his bathroom already changed and ready for the school day. His eyes were focused on the floor, which lead to him running into the wall. However he seemed to not notice since he just shook it off. Rias was wondering what was wrong with him now and she would find out damn it.

Naruto was busy trying to clear his head of his many thoughts and memories. Some of them showed he was watching his mother telling him how disappointing he was and how she was ashamed of giving birth to him. His father bringing him to a laboratory for some reason and experimenting on him while telling the doctors if he died it was no consequence on him. Soon he shivered at being dissected, injected with unknown stuff, and the feeling of absolute pain when he was forced to kill someone. Then there was blood filling his vision with the pain in anguish in the faces of his victims the same people who tortured him.

Sitting at the table his family saw him in deep thought and believed it was best to leave him alone. After all they could interrogate him about the girl later on in the day.

Time skip

Naruto had blacked out for the most part since his entire body was on autopilot. He noticed that he was now walking into a classroom prompting him to see he was at school. The day was so slow in his mind since he was wondering what was wrong with him. His body not only felt stronger but for some reason he felt like he was close to snapping. The feeling of rage was boiling throughout his body meaning he could feel something gathering in the back of his mind.

Mostly finished with his day he noticed someone walking into his classroom prompting everyone to either go ga-ga or to seethe. Looking over his shoulder he saw it was Kiba charming smile on his face. He walked up to Naruto and said,

"Naruto Uzumaki please follow me Buchou is waiting for us at the clubroom." Packing his bags up he followed the pretty boy out of the room and was now hearing the girls whisper about them having a romance. This sent a shiver down his spine considering he was very much into girls. He was sure his fellow man was into them as well but considering how he carried himself he was not a hundred percent sure on that account.

They had entered the clubroom and Naruto noticed that the room in general was dark looking with the ominous feeling it had. But for some reason he felt right at home with the room in general. On one of the couches was Koneko who was enjoying her variation of sweets and looking at him with a small blush on her face. He walked up to her and started petting her head a bit making her purr at him and pull him onto the couch so she could sit on his lap. After getting on his laps with her sweets in hand Naruto resumed his petting.

Kiba found it shocking considering he was expecting her to be the most cautious when meeting new people in the group. But it would seem the rumors of him saving Koneko and then treating her with great respect added up to much more. She was attached to him to the point she wanted his attention entirely on her instead of it going to the rest of the group. Naruto was sitting there just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Akeno walked into the room with some tea on a tray with a fresh towel in her hand as well.

"Rias I have a fresh towel for you." She handed it to the red hair girl through the shower curtain. The girl in the shower took the towel and said thank you to her Queen. Rias continued her shower with Naruto eyeing her a bit before focusing back on Koneko who was pouting at him. The poor little first year was upset he was looking longingly at their king with her on his lap.

The water soon stopped and out of the shower came Rias who was now dressed while using her towel to dry her hair.

"Oh Naruto it's good to see you." Naruto nodded his head to her but he soon saw a tray of tea set down in front of him by Akeno.

"So how was it to wake up with Buchou in your bed instead of me?"

He gave her a deadpan look,

"It had the same result in pissing off my mother and sending her on a ballistic rampage through my house. Luckily Rias managed to avoid the issue by using some of her magic on my family." Rias giggled at this along with Akeno, Kiba smirked finding the thought to be funny while Koneko was pouting. She was wishing she was there instead of them being there.

"Rias I was wondering if we could get to the part where you explain some of the things to me that you promised." Seeing that he was all business right now she sat behind his desk and nodded her head. Summoning their wings she announced,

"We're devils Naruto and so are you." Summoning his wings he saw that his were different. One set of three devil wings and one set of three fallen angel wings were out of his back.

Akeno saw this and she had to restrain herself from doing anything rash. He was a half-breed just like she was and that meant his parent abandoned him just like her father did to her. Taking a few calming breaths she asked,

"Forgive me but who is your parents if you have those set of wings?" Naruto could feel the negativity coming off her a second ago but now it was gone. Meaning she was thinking about something to do with his wings but he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"I'm not sure to be honest. The doctors had informed me that I have a case of amnesia from some traumatic incidents when I was a child. All I know is that my mother hated me and never wanted me in the first place where my dad used me for some horrific experiments. This lead to an incident there where I managed to escape but how I'm not sure since all the memories of the incident are still a blur to me."

Kiba felt sympathy for him considering he had some pretty bad memories as well. Also the fact that he was experimented on like he was made him feel like he could relate to him more than anyone else right not but he was lucky he couldn't remember the incident in general. Meaning that his memories were probably worse than his own if his mind has completely locked itself down to avoid having them again.

Akeno felt bad for him since he literally had no one in the world now. His mother didn't want him and his father used him as a tool in a sense with the horrible experiments. At least she had her mother before she was killed but he had no one before his human family adopted him.

Rias had fury flowing through her body. After getting some of his blood to Ajuka she would make sure his parents pay for what they did even if it mean dealing with her brother to do it. His bad habits aside she would love it when he brought them to justice and erased them on the spot for Naruto.

Koneko was saddened by his past and her fists were tightly gripped now. She was angry at the fact that he was the one that was suffering more than any of them. Her sister at least admitted she loved her more than anything else in the world where his family hated him with a passion. That or they thought of him as an experiment to use for their general benefit.

Naruto finally got everyone's attention again and asked,

"So Rias how are you going to help me protect my family considering there must be some people that even you can't face down on your own." Rias nodded her head deciding to explain her reasoning behind it,

"Your family is given first rate protection thanks to my family so anything that goes near them that is supernatural based will be intercepted by us and if they try something they will be eliminated." Naruto nodded his head and was petting the girl on his lap again making his nerves calm down after he felt a slight tension in his shoulders. He honestly didn't give a shit about anything else other than protecting his family since they were his top priority no matter what.

"Now Naruto I'm going to need a small sample of your blood that way we can kind of determine your family history." Nodding his head he held out his hand and within a flash she had a syringe in his wrist draining some of his blood out. He didn't feel a thing but there was something that was wrong now. Naruto saw the syringe and he started having flashbacks of when he was being experimented on. The twisted looks on their faces, the joy in the pain it was causing him, the feeling of multiple needles going through his body at once.

Everyone was shocked at one point he was fine with the syringe and suddenly he is on the ground Koneko now standing barely able to speak. His magical aura was flaring now and soon the entire building was shaking from it. He was hyperventilating from something and Akeno realized that seeing the syringe must have dragged up some painful memories of his past. So rushing over to him she pulled his head to her breasts and held him close trying to comfort the poor tortured boy.

Eventually the pressure around the school smoothed out and Naruto was calm again. He looked up and everyone saw his eyes had changed color they were now both gray, but just as fast as they appeared they disappeared back to his normal mismatching eyes.

Sitting up Naruto pushed Akeno off and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I guess I really have to work on controlling my overwhelming power now huh?" She nodded her head and smiled at him.

Rias however was happy, he was strong on his own. His power shook the entire building and maybe the entire school. This alone told her he was at least as high-class level in power. Naruto was also still concealing his two sacred gears adding more firepower to his arsenal. Right now he was a walking tank with unbelievable potential that if harnessed correctly would mean he could one day be one of the strongest in the world.

"Rias maybe we should inform Sona that it would not be good for her to visit today." Akeno was thinking it best that Naruto be brought in slowly rather than put on the spot with the other peerage. But there was a knock at the door meaning they were already here, sighing Akeno got the door and let the other peerage on campus into the room. In the room now was Sona Sitri and her entire peerage except for her Rook. Even the two new members were here them being Saji and Issei who pretty much took most of her Pawns to recruit both of them.

Sona was standing there wondering what was that feeling from before. It was enormous and the magic that was radiating around the school was drawing up her fear they were being attacked by a high-class threat. But now she saw that it was someone from this room since the pulse stopped immediately after it happened.

Tsubaki was looking straight at Naruto and she smiled at him. He returned her smile but blushed remembering that he touched her breasts putting him in a very awkward position. Rias and the other girls were glaring at the Queen but she returned their glare with her own. Showing she was not going to back down from them just because they were higher on the food chain in a sense of power and status.

Sona sighed she asked,

"I'm guessing that was one of your members Rias that was responsible for that burst of magic earlier?" Rias sighed and nodded her head.

"Sorry about that Naruto had a bit of an episode where he remembered something of his past with his parents." Sona frowned understanding this in general. Considering Tsubaki explained that what she was able to gather about his past that his parents didn't want him and the humans adopted him.

"I see well that is surprising but please try not to have anymore incidents while on campus would you Naruto-san?" She was looking at him with a strict face and he nodded his head frantically. Never noticing that Tsubaki was sitting next to him now rubbing his arm to try and comfort him. But when he felt a pair of breasts pushed into his arm he became aware of her presence and nearly jumped out of his seat at the sight of her. But before he could move another pair was pushed into his other arm and they were from Akeno who was grinning at him and Tsubaki.

The two queens were releasing some of their aura at each other making the entire room sweat. Issei and Saji were pulling their hair out wondering how he got the hottest girls on campus with little to no trouble. Was there something wrong with them that girls just seemed opposed to even consider dating them?

"Ignoring their problems I'm here to introduce my peerage to yours Rias." Issei decided to state something,

"Wait you're telling that the great ladies of Kuoh are actually devils as well?" Sona nodded her head while Saji was snickering at how clueless he was. This led Issei to confronting him and an argument started up between the two of them. Naruto had an idea there was another group on campus considering Akeno mentioned the get together along with the fact it seemed that Sona and Rias were competing against each other. Meaning that Sona either wanted him to join the student council or she was a devil who wanted him to join her peerage.

"Alright you two that is enough. It was obvious that I forgot to tell Issei about something and that has been rectified. Introduce yourselves to your fellow new Pawn." Issei and Saji went up and introduced themselves to him while saying,

"Issei Hyodou, I'm Sona's Pawn and I was worth 3 pieces." He was acting smug about this assessment.

"Saji, I'm also one of her Pawns and I was worth 4 pieces," he put more emphasize in the four making Issei angry about that. This lead to another confrontation but Naruto stopped it by saying,

"Naruto Uzumaki, Pawn of Rias Gremory and honestly I'm not sure how many pieces I was worth." They both started snickering thinking he was only worth about one or two pieces meaning they were better with their sacred gears. But Rias popped their bubble by informing Naruto,

"You were worth 8 pieces Naruto." Everyone in the room was shocked considering that meant he was on par of worth to the Queen. Meaning that Naruto was stronger than both Issei and Saji while being the same worth as Tsubaki. The two boys were now upset by this knowing and were wondering what the hell made him worth so much?

"But Buchou why am I worth so many?" Honestly Naruto was expecting to be worth so many pieces considering he didn't have any unique powers than his gauntlet. Other than that he didn't know of his family origin meaning so he would not know how to use those powers either.

"Well Naruto not only is it because you were born of a Old Satan faction member along with you being a child of a powerful Fallen Angel, and also adding in your sacred gear you showed me before. There apparently seems to be another one sleeping inside of you from what I was able to gather meaning that you are even stronger than you believed. With the right training you could be the strongest in our age group with your different powers and gears at your disposal."

Now even Sona was shocked considering he had two sacred gears which was almost unheard of. Especially for someone that was not born a human of any kind meaning that his weren't with him since birth. They must have been forced into his body forcing their power to the surface at a very young age. Meaning that Naruto knew about them but do to his lost of memory he couldn't control their powers regardless of how hard he tries to.

Naruto however didn't hear anything else other than he had another sacred gear in his body that was forcing him to remember something. It was the ruins of some kind of facility and there were bodies everywhere. Most of them were destroyed beyond recognition some even had their limbs severed and sent all over the place. He was standing there in the middle of the carnage while carrying a small smirk on his face with the black katana from before in his hand. He remembers slightly the name of his sword that was in his hand.

"Ashura," with that whisper everyone saw something glowing inside of his right hand. When the light died down everyone saw a black blade katana with green etching on the blade and handle. Sona was shocked that it was true, he had another sacred gear she was not sure was there. Rias was ecstatic about the whole thing considering he had another sacred gear and remembered how to bring it out.

Everyone else was surprised that he had a sword based sacred gear and was wondering what it could do now. Then another light shot out and it was the black dragon gauntlet that appeared this time on his left hand. Now he was radiating some dark power from the gauntlet showing that he was ready to fire it. But just as he started the powering up process he deactivated the sacred gear and now was sending his sword away.

"Interesting so Ashura has returned to me and I carry another powerful artifact in its own right."

"Yes, that artifact was actually known as Chaos Gear it is regarded as one of the lost sacred gears in this world. It has the same level of power as Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing considering it can copy their abilities and create attacks that can tear through anything in front of it. But you still need to work with it because from the stories I was told about it using that gear is incredibly dangerous. Without much control on the output you could accidently vaporize someone on the spot."

Issei and Saji were getting irritated because they were talking about how amazing he was while their sacred gears could barely match his. But they were not going to take this lying down and they were still going to challenge him to a match. Even though they knew he was better before being reincarnated they were blinded by their jealousy.

"Naruto-teme we challenge you to a match!" Issei and Saji were glaring at each other then back to Naruto. He looked at both of them with pity because he might not remember his past very well but the small chunks and pieces the key thing in this situation he had something they didn't. He knew of his sacred gears and he had a rough idea how to use them along with him actually being stronger than most of the people in the room. But without knowing how to use his magic there was no way he would be able to use it in the match.

"Fine if you two want to fight that badly then I will be happy to oblige."

Sona was sighing at the stupidity of her two Pawns knowing that Naruto was about to whip them badly. So summoning her magic along with Rias summoning her own they teleported to an opening far from campus. Standing there the boys were staring each other down with Issei having a red gauntlet on his right hand while Saji had a purple one. They were both ready to start their fight with Naruto who had his hands in his pocket and was looking at them with boredom. This made them angry and were really wanting to show this guy he was not that special regardless of his powers.

"This match between the Pawns of Sona Sitri and the Pawn of Rias Gremory is about to begin. The rules are simple; the match will continue until someone is unable to continue, no killing." Sona looked and saw her Pawns understood and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Taking that as the sign she waved her hand down and the match began.

Saji was the first to react with him firing off a string of energy at Naruto but he dodged the attack. Issei ran up to him and was throwing some sloppy punches in the hopes of hitting him and knocking him out. But the sad fact was Naruto was moving at speeds that were too fast for Issei even if he was barely moving.

Gathering some power into his gauntlet Issei fired up more power through his body and started charging him again. He was getting faster and his blows were becoming stronger but it looked like he maxed his sacred gear out with the boosting. So after dodging one of his punches he aimed the gauntlet at his face and released all the magic he gathered at once. The red beam hit him and sent him flying into some of the nearby trees. Issei collapsed to the ground in exhaustion from wasting all of his magic in that one attack but he was happy to land a blow on that smug bastard.

Naruto was lying down on some of the trees where he felt something running down his face. Reaching up he felt the soft liquid and saw that it was his blood signaling him that he was bleeding now. Then in a second he remember one bad experience where he was being dissected and then restiched to keep his insides from falling out. Then they would open him up again and do the process all over again. All he could remember seeing was the red blood that was covering the floor and tables.

Naruto felt his fear and rage surfacing and now his body was being covered in magic. It was starting to spiral around his body and his wings were coming out to play. His eyes turned red, teeth growing out a bit, and his power was starting to surface more and more. A purple energy was gathering around his body and was starting to stick like a second layer of skin. He took off into the sky with a thunderous reaction leaving a shockwave that was blowing the trees out of the ground.

The boy was staring down at his two opponents while summoning some light magic into his hand. Everyone was shocked he was using but Rias theorized that it must be because of him seeing his blood. It triggered some kind of reaction where he remembered who he was and some of his training. The blond half-breed knew how to use his magic but the problem is she could see he was running on instinct at this point in the match. Meaning he had no self control from killing the two boys that he felt are his greatest threat.

But the Half-breed had some light spears around his body just floating there. With a twitch of his hand he sent them barreling to the ground. Within seconds there was large explosions all across the training field to where Issei and Saji were screaming in pain of the attack.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed heavily injured Saji and Issei who were barely breathing from the attack. Due to the fact they were new devils they had almost no resistance to light magic. Burning their bodies badly and their injuries were severe if they didn't get any serious treatment. This lead to Rias trying to fly up to stop Naruto since he already won the match but the look in his eyes showed he wasn't ready stop. Summoning more light magic he was about to create some more spears and fire them at the boys below. But before he could there was some kind of screaming ringing through his head and he fell to the ground below holding his head in pain.

Everyone was shocked and while some of the Sitri peerage was checking the injuries to Saji and Issei everybody else was checking on Naruto. One minute he was about to launch another attack to destroy the two stupid Pawns but then he fell out of the sky and was withering in pain from something. Rias saw that he was screaming in pain from something going through his head now.

Akeno was the first to really react and went down to Naruto to check on him to see if she could ease his pain. But the minute she touched him she saw that his entire body was burning up. So figuring he needed to cool down a bit she summoned some water and dosed his entire body with it. Steam was coming off his body showing everyone that his body was so hot that it was literally giving off steam from the water.

Few minutes later things finally calmed down after Naruto stopped writhing in pain from some kind of phantom pain that was running through his body. His eyes were now gray again and his sword was in his hand again surprising everyone. They never saw the blade come out and this lead to everyone wondering why it happened in the first place.

Naruto was standing there and he was looking at everyone with a calm and calculated look. He scoffed at some of them and then flew back out of the crater and was now standing there while stretching his body around.

"Well it would seem that things have become interesting in this showcase." The voice was off putting because it was not the same voice they all have come to know from the black hair boy.

"Who are you?" Rias confronted the man in front of them. He looked at her with a blank look on his face but he then scoffed at her.

"My name is something you are not worthy of hearing but I guess you could say I'm the reason he can't remember anything about his childhood. I locked away the memories because the more he remembers the more dangerous he becomes."

"But what has happened to him?"

"That is something you will need to help him remember slowly. But be warned, if any of you jeopardize my host there will be hell to pay." With that the gray eyes dulled back to his mismatch of red and purple but he passed out. Rias went over to him and caught him face first into his breast and while Akeno was helping her stand him up. Kiba finally came over and took the half-fallen angel child off of them and put him on his back.

Sona felt bad that something like this was happening all because of her stupid Pawns, she would discipline them later. Walking up to Rias she saw that he was coddled against her chest while sleeping soundly. Honestly he was cute in his own way and she would dare say she knew why Tsubaki had a good taste in men.

"Well Rias this has been interesting day but I must bid you ado." She didn't hear her friend and started walking away from her friend. Grabbing Issei and Saji her peerage disappeared in the room, leaving Rias and her group alone. Kiba decided that it was better he was out so he bid everyone a good day and asking to let Naruto know he would like a spar in the future. After this Akeno, Rias, and Koneko started catering to Naruto because he was unconscious and they were worried about his health after the fight.

Two hours passed and Naruto woke up wondering what the hell happened but the girls said that his sword's spirit came to the surface and he was making sure he was okay. They wouldn't tell him that it knew what happened in his childhood.

So heading home from this trying day Naruto was wondering if there is anything else that was going to go wrong. Because if that was the case then I was about to just teleport because Naruto had enough shit to deal with in the last few days.

Turning the corner Naruto saw someone standing there with a gun in his hands. He had a broken look on his face. It was the same punk bastard Naruto had beaten up on two different occasions leading to him almost being arrested. In his hand was another gun but this time it was a semi-automatic pistol. Knowing this Naruto took a stance ready for him to try something but before he could do anything something shocking happened.

A blue spear went through his stomach causing him to collapse from the pain. He looked at Naruto with shock and then collapsed to the ground in pain. Loud steps were made from the man in front of him that showed someone threw that weapon at him. He was wearing a long trench coat and a fedora hat. The man had the same feeling the black hair girl who attacked Naruto the other night did. Knowing this feeling Naruto summoned his sword again ready to fight.

"So you are the little devil that Raynare had so much trouble with? Well I guess she was too weak to handle such a pathetic creature like you. So, I'll deal with you instead!" Picking up another blue spear he threw it at Naruto but he blocked the attack with his sword. Shattering the blade with it slamming the side of the spear. After making sure the attack was done the blonde devil charged at the fallen angel. Another spear was in his hand but Naruto was prepared for it with the sword plunged through it and into his stomach.

Pushing deeper the man coughed up some blood on Naruto's face. This time he didn't react to it knowing he had dealt blood before. Swiftly he pulled his sword out of the man's stomach and aimed to chop his head off. But he managed to recover enough to fly away from him. Gathering some of his holy magic again he summoned another spear and threw it at Naruto with greater speed than before.

The blonde boy barely dodged the attack leaving him open for the Fallen Angel to crash into him. He sent him flying back a few steps but Naruto stopped himself by slamming his feet into the ground. Looking up at the man with a glare his sword started glowing with silver power.

A memory of a stance where his sword was raised above his head but aimed at his opponent in a sideway glance. It showed the person standing there until a small wind barrier formed around them and then a large amount of attacks were unleashed on the group of people in front of them. Those people were cut into pieces, blood starting raining in the sky.

Taking a calming breath he held his sword in two hands above his head and aimed it at the man. With that he spread his legs slightly forming a wind barrier around his body. After it flowed around for a few seconds he then dropped the barrier with his sword at his side.

"Ha! Was that suppose to do anything because-," the fallen angel felt his head getting lighter until it hit the ground. He realized that he was dead but there was nothing left of him in the sense he died without seeing the attack. The rest of his body turned into a bloody mess covering the trees and ground in nothing but the remains of the Fallen.

Seeing he was dead Naruto banished his sword and continued walking back to his house to get some sleep. Luckily he had no blood on himself meaning he would not have to explain this to his mother and father. Sometimes it sucked having a family that was so attentive on everything that you did through your life.

Next Day

Naruto woke up this morning with Rias at his side again. She was cuddling up next to him causing a small blush to appear on his face. Breasts rubbing against his neck almost covering his face. Someone in his position would capitalize on this in order to get more action but Naruto wasn't that kind of person. So as quiet as he could he removed her from his body and proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower.

He had to remember to tell Rias about the Fallen Angel that attacked him yesterday and ask what that was all about. Also the sword for some reason he had a sinking feeling whatever happened yesterday had something to do with it. Considering he couldn't remember how he won his match with Saji and Issei led him to believe that maybe something inside of the blade to awaken.

Reaching for the shampoo Naruto soon grabbed his head in pain from the searing pain that ran through it. It was slowly killing him to the point he collapsed on his knees trying to focus on regaining his thoughts. The memories were hitting him once more but this time they seemed worse than before. Like they were trying to tear his mind apart but at the same time trying to show him everything at once.

A lab where he was standing over a pile of dead bodies, people were screaming for mercy and he was giving them none. The worse thing about this he was being punished for not doing something right. Naruto could see the faces of the scientists telling him he was nothing but a stupid pawn in a bigger plan. Hearing this Naruto saw the head of the doctor go flying after being cut off by his sword. Soon the nightmare got worse with Naruto seeing everyone in the facility dying at his sword causing everyone to freak out.

Soon he saw the images of a silver haired man staring at him. He was carrying a long sword, the longest looking blade he had ever seen, and his black outfit showed off his chiseled chest along with his black boots added a more intimidating look. One black feathered wing on his back showing that he was a Fallen angel but an oddity among them. Gray eyes were staring at him with mirth but he had a small smile on his face.

"Remember," he whispered and soon the pain disappeared.

Naruto recalled everything at this point; his time in the lab, everything that happened to him, what he was forced to do, and how he escaped. The only thing he couldn't remember is who his father was, his mother, and who was responsible for all of his suffering in the first place. But for now he remembered how he came in possession of two powerful sacred gears. They weren't just born into him they were shoved into his body causing untold amount of pain. First it was the dragon gauntlet that was forced into him and then the sword followed. But the blade proved to be the more dangerous of the two because the spirit in the blade was restless. It was something that sealed away because of how powerful and dangerous the being was. No one had successfully controlled the sword to its fullest potential because all of the past wielders had to be killed in order to prevent the monster from coming back.

Naruto seemed to be the only one that the blade would connect with to some degree. No one could explain that to the head of the facility why this was the case but no one was complaining. They finally had a host for the sword and it was time to get to work on what it could possibly do.

Exiting the shower Naruto noticed Rias was finishing putting on her bra and panties before turning to him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Naruto," her smile was contagious that he returned it with one of his own.

"Good morning to you too. You know, you doing this people are going to start thinking something is going on here."

Rias laughed at the joke because in a real sense there was. While she was greedy and wanted Naruto's power for herself she was realizing that she had some kind of feeling for him. What they were exactly is unclear but it was clear she had a special place for him in her heart.

"So how was your shower?"

"It was fine more of my memories came back today." She nodded her head but before she could ask Naruto's phone went off prompting him to answer it.

"Shit, I've got a session today. Hey Rias could you tell everyone that I'm going to be busy today with the psychiatrist?"

"Of course, you go do your session and we'll talk about your devil duties later."

Bidding her a good day he went down stairs and had some breakfast before heading off.

Walking into downtown he found a two-story building painted white with a red roof. Looking at the building he noticed there was no sign on the building other than it saying it was an official psychiatrist building. Entering the building he saw the secretary sitting at her spot reading a magazine. But the moment she spotted Naruto she took a rigid posture and informed him that his doctor was ready for him.

Walking up a flight of stairs he entered the main office seeing his psychiatrist, Dr. Kilzua. He was reading some orange book while giggling like a schoolgirl before seeing Naruto and putting it away.

"Well my boy it would seem some things have changed since we last saw each other." His smile was misgiving but he could sense something he never noticed before, a power radiating from him. It was bigger than Rias's and it was extremely controlled. That is when he noticed the feeling he was getting was the same as he got with the other fallen angels!

On instinct he summoned a light spear and aimed it at him.

"Who the hell are you Fallen Angel?" He smiled at the boy before his spear was dismissed.

"Name's Azazel kid and I'm the leader of the faction. But listen I'm not here as your enemy but as someone extremely worried about you. After all, your father is a member of our organization."

"Who is he?" His smirk grew larger,

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch and we can discuss everything that needs to be discussed?"

 **Alright so I've finished this chapter and I'm announcing that I'm limiting what stories I'm working on from now on.**

 **Dark Knight**

 **Cursed Child**

 **Demon King**

 **Replaced**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Cursed Child**

 **Two new stories**

 **Neglected Gremory is getting a remake since I feel the original story line I was still focusing on adding more and more people into the story without really giving them a background or building their character. I will leave the original story up for those that are either interested in making one of their own or if they just want to read it. The new 2 stories are going to feature one I adopted from RedDick called Hit 100 and a new story featuring a brand new story line.**

 **Naruto Neglected King (Final Version)**

 **Naruto has seen what his family cares for. Their name, title, wealth, and the line of the Bael clan with him not being born like his siblings. He discovers what they are planning to do to him making him wish he had the power to change all of that. But his journey leads him to the Genesis warning him of his followers and the times to come. What will Naruto do to gain the power he seek?**

 **No peerage but lots of followers from different universes willing to do his will. Naruto is powerful in this story but not enough to where he could destroy Ophis and Great Red by staring at them or anything but enough to where his brother is weaker than him. Naruto also possesses an unique magic all his own so be expecting things out of left field with him. Faction is loyal thanks to some added accessories but that is all I'm saying about this.**

 **Harem**

 **Naruto One True END**

 **Naruto lost everything to the Fire Nation and when he asked for help from Earth Kingdom soldiers they spoke of his village as nothing more than a pointless hole. Hearing this he resents the world around him and wishes to see everyone perish with it. Summoning power long forgotten Naruto gains the power of the old king and learns of the true strength that comes from those that follow his will. He swore on his parents graves he would destroy the idea of separate kingdoms and brings them under his flag signaling the Kings Return and the Avatar's time was no more.**

 **Naruto possesses powers of the Kings of Old who possesses the power of Gilgamesh but more his treasure trove is consisting of weapons from the other characters in the series along with the ability to summon them at his whim.**

 **He hates everything about the bending countries and strives to purge it of the bigotry that the Avatar has instilled in the people about the whole balance and is looking unite the kingdoms together under his banner.**

 **Let me know what you guys think**

 **Crowfeast**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a shout out to everyone who has patiently waited for me to return with this story. I'm finally updating the next chapter for Cursed Child and I will be answering some of the questions that you all have either bitched at me for or for not answering more specifically. 1. Naruto is on par with the Seraphs but the problem is that his other wings are locked away because he couldn't remember his past yet but after the last chapter he will have his other wings back. 2. Naruto is going to be with Rias and her peerage and the boosted gear is going to appear later on in the story with a female user instead of Issei so keep that in mind. If there are any other questions please PM me about them so I can answer them for you.**

 **Now lets get to the next chapter**

 **Chapter 3: Origins and the Coming of the Nun**

Naruto was walking home from this doctor's office after having a long discussion with his apparent godfather Azazel. He informed him about everything from his mother and who his father was. While from his looks he assumed that he was the child of one of his top fallen angels he was only half right about that. The person he was born from was not however the man that many would think it would be. Kokabiel would never sully his hands with a devil so he was out of the running but it was a fallen angel by the name of Constantine who was the last unheard fallen angel. His powers were rumored to be the strongest in the entire group next to Azazel only because he is smarter than him and not blind by an obsession to fight people.

His mother was a devil from the old faction known as Beatrice Leviathan and she was believed to be the rightful heir to the family. But she lost that right to Katerina who fought and beat her for legitimate rights as the heiress to the family. However, following that evening she went and had an affair with Constantine only because he wanted someone that would one day be strong enough to fight him on even terms. Thus he was conceived but his mother didn't want him and neither did his father so they gave him to Kokabiel to be experimented on by some unknown scientist groups.

When asked why he didn't come for him sooner, Azazel countered saying he was looking for him and it was only recently that he managed to find him. He was made the godfather by his father since he was owing him a debt and thought he would make sure he was strong enough for their fight.

Following this meeting Naruto agreed to meet him again some other time but he would only do it under the guise that he was visiting his doctor still. He agreed to this and told him how sorry he was for not being there and that he was protecting his family with his own personal generals. That way he would not fear falling into his rage wanting to protect the only person in the world that meant something to him.

Arriving back at the school he saw that everyone was enjoying lunch showing that his session didn't go as long as he thought it would. Naruto entered the school and headed straight to Rias and her peerage in order to talk to her about what he learned. Not just did Azazel release more information about his first sacred gear being related to the dragons but something akin to the sword. It was not a normal sacred gear by any standards considering the blade was rumored to be the strongest in the world. Created from the soul of one of the strongest fallen angels but sealed away in order to condemn him to this world and never let him see the other side. This fallen was known throughout history to the biblical faction as the strongest and one of the main reasons why their race is sometimes obsessed with fighting and power.

The name of the man was Sephiroth, the one winged fallen angel and master of the absolute sword fighting style.

Entering the ORC room he saw Kiba was eating his lunch while going over some of the recent contracts, Akeno was serving tea to everyone, Koneko eating her sweets, and Rias was sitting at her desk enjoying the scene. Looking up she saw Naruto seemed pale causing some concern to cross her face.

"What's the problem Naruto?"

"You know running into supernatural, nothing big really." Rias now was really concern based on the statement. Akeno and Koneko were showing the same level of concern by staring at him and stopping what they were doing. Kiba was worried with how the group was acting. The women seemed to be more obsessed with him than the usual new person and that was saying something by all standards.

"Whom did you run into?" Naruto glanced at her and sighed. Better tell her now to avoid having a fight about not telling her later on.

"Azazel, my godfather from my father's side." Akeno dropped her cup, Rias was staring in shock, Koneko's sweets dropped out of her hand, and Kiba was nearly falling over himself. Before he could register what was going on Rias was looking him over for any serious injuries.

"What did he do to you!"

"Nothing, he wanted to talk to me about the past and inform me about my change in style of life."

"But how would he know who you were though?"

"Other than being my godfather he knew my father more than anyone and my mother apparently chose someone from the new Satan faction as my godmother but I have no idea who it was." Rias nodded her head and finished checking him over.

"How long has he been in town though?"

"Since I was in middle school that is about the same time I started going to therapy."

"That long!?" To think the leader of the Fallen Angels was here for this long raised a lot of questions for her. But considering this was his godson and it seemed he was genuinely concerned about his health that would make sense. While she would hold her suspicion, the truth was that she would reserve her judgment for a later time. To avoid personal conflict later on she would confront the man when she had the time to talk about her Pawn but at the same time find out more about the other fallen angels in the city.

"Well, I shall have a discussion with this fallen angel later on but first we need to talk about some personal stuff Naruto."

"Of course president."

"Rias will do Naruto."

"Of course Rias-chan." She smiled at him while the others shared the same smile. It seemed he was slowly coming out of his closed off personality and starting to bond with them.

"First you need to start handing these out." A large stack of flyers were placed in front him causing him to see the pile as a mountain. "Hand these out and then we can begin the next step."

"Alright," he took the stack of papers and activated the teleportation circle and left the room.

"Ara, someone has grown close to her latest piece. Someone developing feelings already?" Turning over to Akeno she pouted.

"I might be. Why, jealous Akeno?" The black hair girl gave her president a smile,

"Not really because I know in the end I will be the one he chooses in the end." Rias glared at her while Koneko pouted. It was not fair, she was stuck in a child like form while her friends were sexy with big breasts. Hell, her own sister had giant like breasts and she was considered about the same size as Rias and slightly smaller than Akeno. It was not fair, plus she knew that Tsubaki was also head over heels for Naruto as well. Meaning that between her King, Queen, and the Queen of the Sitri peerage she had some seriously big breasted competition. But she would do things her way to earn his affection and potentially earn his love. Only praying that her sister doesn't come back into her life to mess it up and potentially take her future mate with her.

"Don't forget Akeno, Tsubaki has known him longer than all of us." Akeno flinched at this, she knew it but it didn't mean she liked remembering.

"Yes but I think she will be busy for a while with her new peerage members."

Sona' peerage

Tsubaki was looking over the room with her king and saw both Saji and Issei had returned from handing out flyers. Apparently after getting their asses handed to them and then chewed out by Sona they were more head strong to get better. All in the attempt in toping Naruto in the near future but she was not concerned by this. More she wanted to be out of the room soon and find Naruto before the other girls in his peerage have a chance to seduce him. She knew him longer than all the other girls did and wanted to be with him after meeting him for such a short amount of time. Plus his musical skills were envious considering they were so good that he could play in a professional concert on his own.

"Now the next step of doing this is that you need to start working for clients. Sadly, since Issei can't teleport that means that you both have to walk or ride a bike to each of your jobs."

"Why do I have to president? He's the one that can't teleport." Saji was bitching about having to ride everywhere with this loser. In his mind Issei was the one that screwed up their match by trying to play the solo hero while forgetting to work with him. If he wasn't there he would have done better in their match.

"Who asked you asshole?" Issei didn't like Saji as much as Naruto. He had all the amazing oppai and it was not fair. Why couldn't he be recruited by her instead of Sona-kaichou? While she and some of the girls were beautiful, Rias and her friends were on a completely different level than them.

Seeing them both distracted by their own thoughts, be they perverted or not, she summoned some water and dumped it on their head. This caused the two boys to turn to their glaring president.

"I didn't remember asking your opinion on this, you both will ride the bikes until Issei can teleport is that understood?" Her eyes were glowing showing she was extremely serious about her request.

"Hai Kaichou!" Both boys quickly fled the room in the attempt to avoid her wrath.

Seeing them gone Sona sighed and turned to her queen. She had a far away look in her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Tsubaki,"

"Hmm," she continued on with her fantasies that include her and Naruto having some sexual interactions while Rias and the others were forced to watch. After all she wanted them to know she was first above all of them.

"Tsubaki!" Turning to her king she saw she was laughing slightly at her. "Your nose is bleeding." Feeling the blood running down her face she quickly summoned a napkin and wiped it away but the other girls were laughing at her now. A pout made its way to her face,

"So my dear queen, what were you thinking about?" Tsubaki turned away from her king like a child,

"Nothing that violates my position as Queen." What? She was still professional, then her mind began to wander,

What is Naruto up to?

Naruto

He couldn't believe how easy it was. Within the minute he stepped on campus and told one girl about the flyer suddenly they swarmed around him fighting to get one. Each wanting a chance to summon him to aid them with something they had in mind. Whether it was perverted or not was unknown to him but he didn't want to find out even though the fallen angel inside him wanted to taste the virgins on campus.

That was something he noticed was coming out more thanks to his godfather helping him bring out all of his wings. Apparently he could only use three of his wings before considering he was awake for the first time at that point. But thanks to his godfather helping him and his memories coming back he could summon all of his wings again with six one side and six on the other. But they were different for both pretenses one was fallen while the other was a set of devil wings. In doing this his instincts for both species was growing more and more minute and some of his impulses were becoming hard to control.

He would need to find something to do that didn't involve him raping someone from his peerage and raping his clients. But whom could he ask for help?

Naruto was pondering this question when suddenly he ran into someone from his campus. She had long brown hair going down her back with drill like ends while also having a large pair of breasts that showed she was not wearing a bra thanks to her tits being seeable. Another big thing about her was she had green eyes with slits in them (I don't know if that is her real eyes but I'm going with it).

"Sorry about that." Naruto held his hand out to her and she took it.

"No problem I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto got a good look at her and he felt his instincts running rampant again. But he suppressed them but he had to let out a low moan. His sexual levels were getting worse and soon he might just end up doing something he regretted.

"Hey your Naruto right? The next supernatural on the block?" Naruto was shocked this girl knew him.

"How do you know?" She smiled to him while pushing her breasts up.

"Not hard to notice considering your standing here handing out devil flyers."

"Ah, so is there something you need?" She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Actually there is and I'm willing to pay you in any means, I mean any 'means.'" She translated this with her winking at him and his frustration was growing worse by the second. If she wasn't careful he might just make her his with some sexual dominance of his own. This apparently was only common with fallens that were extremely powerful but add in his devil instincts and strength from that as well his instincts were amplified by times five.

"Sure just tell me what you need and we can discuss payment later." Following her she lead Naruto into a dark room on the far end of campus. It was the old school pool that they had never bothered tearing down and putting something else in its place. In it was an ugly looking fish monster that was swimming on the surface of the waves. Seeing this creature Naruto held in any negative thoughts he had and just asked,

"So who are they?" She smiled,

"This is Doris, a mermaid." He raised an eyebrow at this comment,

"Interesting how the myth got it wrong."

"Yeah it's a misconception for the Siren but I wouldn't bother with them since they are real monsters in my mind."

"Cool so what do you need me to do?"

"Well you see I have a tennis practice today and while I could leave her alone the issue I'm having now is that she hasn't had some of her things done today."

"I see so you need me to take care some of the things while you are at practice?" The brown hair girl smiled at him and nodded her head. "Okay so what do I need to do?"

"Simple," she pulled out a large bag of fish food, some buckets filled with clean blue water, and some containers having different brands of shampoo. "First you need to feed her this fish food, just one container that way she doesn't bloat up, second I need you to cover her in this special water that is made from properties that help keep her skin and scales stay healthy. Finally I need you to shampoo her down with these mixed brands and see which one she likes most and use it to clean her off for her return to the mermaid cave. Its mating season for them and they are desperately trying to find a mate to bond themselves with."

"Okay fair enough. I will take care of this so please take care of your practice." The girl smiled at him and quickly exited the building. Seeing the grotesque monster Naruto knew better to get started now to avoid future problems with his contractor. So first he took out a medium size container of fish food and flew up to her mouth. It was full of razor fangs with her fish scale covered face. But her blue eyes were weary of him and was watching with great intensity.

But when the food was pushed closed to her face she immediately opened her mouth and quickly gobbled it down her throat. Naruto spent a few minutes but she finally got full from eating and then Naruto grabbed the two buckets and flew above her and started slowly dropping the water on her. Once he was done covering her with the special water he managed to see some changes in how her scales were now glowing from the water.

Seeing he was done with her water he gathered some of the brands of shampoo and opened the caps.

"Okay so I'm going to let you smell these and see what you think of them. Tell me which ones you like." The mermaid nodded her head and after six minutes going through forty brands she picked out the citris brand and the coconut brand to mix. This allowed him to start covering her with the shampoo and then she started purring. Naruto was surprised because if he wasn't sure he would think that she was getting smaller and smaller with the more time he spends washing her body. So he just ignored this thought and he continued washing her body and hoping that the girl would comeback from the practice soon. His hormones were getting out of control and he really needed to figure out payment and then head to Rias and Akeno while explaining the situation to them. Maybe they could come up with some kind of pill or something to help him deal with this heat in his crotch.

Naruto heard the doors open after nearly 2 hours of showering and shampooing the mermaid and she had a big smile one her face.

"I see she is ready for her big day."

"She is master." Naruto looked down and what he saw nearly caused him to have a nosebleed. The grotesque monster was actually in the form of a beautiful woman. Long blue hair, blue eyes, and she had a very tan complexion almost making her look light brown. This woman had some scale like patterns on her arms, legs, and neck but other than that you would never guess she was a mermaid.

"What the hell!" He jumped away since a minute ago he was touching her breasts, which were fair size, about D-cup for most standards. With the women he was around those would be considered cherries tops.

"Oh I forgot to mention but if you intentions are pure the mermaids will shed their secondary skin and then take their true forms. What you are looking at is the true form of my dear friend Doris."

"Indeed," turning to the mermaid she closed the distance between them, "thanks for the help young one. If you ever are looking for a familiar let me know because I'm sure we can become good friends." She gave him a sexy smirk nearly causing him to finally snap and just fuck her right there. But with great reluctance he looked her in the eyes and swallowed with her blush spreading across her face.

"Now Doris don't you have somewhere to be?" Kiyome was annoyed her friend was hitting on one of the hottest guys in school. She and about every girl in school had a crush on him except maybe Sona and some of the girls from her peerage. But that didn't mean that she was going to ignore that and risk one of them having a chance of snatching him away.

Naruto saw the mermaid leaving but she left with a flashing of her naked breasts and her pink pussy.

"Now then Naruto," turning to Kiyome Naruto could feel her getting closer and closer to his face.

"What can I do to repay you for the good job you did today?" Her breasts were pushed against his chest while he was being pushed into the wall.

"Well you could sign the contract and maybe pay me for the service." She nodded her head and signed off on the contract.

"You don't think I can see your burning face?" Naruto was going a different version of red and it looked almost steaming. Steam was literally coming out of his ears and he was barely able to restrain himself from frying out what was left of his defenses.

"I can tell, your horny and its not surprising for someone as strong as you and also going through puberty. This is also considering you are feeling you're fallen and devil blood trying to force you into a sexual heat. Come on just let go I promise you'll enjoy this form of payment." Naruto couldn't take it,

"Sorry! But I don't want to have sex just to have it! I want to have it with someone I really care about!"

Kiyome was shocked. While she was not the hottest girl on campus but she was sure someone like him wouldn't turn down a chance to fuck her on the spot. This just raised his position on her love meter higher than anyone else. But that was not going to stop her from trying to claim Naruto for herself first.

"But isn't holding it hurting you? Let go and I promise the pain will disappear before you know it."

Naruto was trying, trying to stop.

"Don't worry Naruto no one will judge you for this."

 **Lemon Don't like don't read its my freedom to write this and not be restricted. Skip to the next line please.**

"Fuck it." Naruto quickly closed the distance between their lips and locked her into a deep kiss. They were passionately making out hotter and hotter than before while he was slowly moving his hands up to her breasts. He started squeezing them causing her to moan into the kiss. Her hips moved into place and started grinding against his rising erection. The hotness between the two of them nearly sweated through their clothes and leaving them a dripping puddle.

"Too much clothes for my taste." Naruto gathered her top in his hand and quickly whipped it off her. Underneath it was her large breast standing at attention while at the same time her tits were standing pointy and attention. Without wasting a second he drove his hands into her breasts and started massaging them while at the same time bouncing them. Her moans were music to his ears and he was enjoying the sound of her arousal. This eventually lead to him to moving on to placing kisses across her breasts. The heat coming from her chest was almost seering but her breasts soon got hotter when she felt his near her tit.

He started licking her tit before placing the right one in his mouth. This led to him sucking her tit for a bit while causing her legs to nearly give out underneath her.

His hands were busy reaching down the front of her skirt and into her panties to massage her pussy. It was already dripping from the excitement of his fingers dipping into her pussy.

"Please more," her face was red as if she was drunk. She was getting hotter and hotter from this interaction and was more eager to get to the main event. So seeing this she decided to focus on trying to get into his pants. But first she got his shirt and jacket off showing his scarred chest to her. She nearly gasped at the sight but he quickly brought her back to pleasure with a single long suck. He pulled his head away from her tits and then gave them a good slap. Her moaning started up again.

Seeing he was done with her tits he moved his hands away from her moist pussy and then removed her skirt and panties to drop them around her ankles. In doing this he took the leggings with them before she kicked them to another side of the room. Her shoes soon followed showing without heels he was much taller than her.

Seeing her pussy he pushed her against the wall and dropped his head down to see it.

"This looks tasty hope you don't mind me having a taste."

"Go ahead," with that go order he ducked his head between her legs and started licking deep into her pussy. She felt his tongue start rooting around and it was causing her to nearly cum on the spot. It was amazing he was even rolling his tongue that nearly caused her to collapse from the pleasure she was feeling. Finally he found his way to her g-spot and started digging into there as well causing her to finally wrap her legs around his head.

"I'M CUMMING!" with that her juices sprayed all over his face causing him to lap them up and admit that it was not a bad taste.

"Naruto," looking up she brought him up to her face. "It's my turn." With that whisper she dropped down to his pants and with speed he didn't know possible had his boxers and pants around his ankles. Seeing his dick shocked her and honestly frightened her more than anything. It was massive, bigger than the stuff she has seen on most males in the showers. Hey, they gave her a free show when she passed them so she would check out the tools on campus and most of the time she was not impressed.

But his dick, it had to be about 8 inches long. Honestly, this thing was big by most standards but it was not ridiculous in any way either. So seeing it was still soft made her wonder how big it really was considering this was only when not fully mast. She wrapped her soft hands around his dick and this caused him to moan.

Within a few minutes of rubbing his dick he finally reached full mast and he was now about 12 inches long. The damn thing was deceiving. But she swallowed some spit and started licking the side of his cock. This caused him to moan and restrain himself to put his hand on the back of her head and start forcing his cock down her throat.

She started from the top of his cock and started working down to the bottom of his shaft and his balls. When she covered it in her saliva she then took one of his balls into her mouth while fondling the other. His body was ready to explode but he was restraining himself. He wanted to prolong this and see what more she was willing to do for him to cum and then take her right here and now.

Kiyome was surprised he hadn't come yet but saw that he was waiting for her to do something specific. Feeling that she should skip a step she quickly wrapped her breasts around his cock with part of the tip and top of his cock popping out was still seeable. So she wrapped her mouth around this part and started working her mouth and breast up and down on his dick. He was moaning from this ministration and was rubbing the back of her head to make her continue with this action.

It finally past the ten minute mark and he finally felt his end and slammed her head down,

"I'm cumming!" His semen ran down her throat and when she released his cock it covered her face next. This lead to him getting a hard on again seeing her covered in his seed but also starting to lick it up and eat it in a very sensual way that it was so hot he couldn't take it any more. So he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a standing position with his cock being lined up with her pussy thanks to him holding her in his arms.

"Time for the main event." She kissed the side of his head, "Go ahead baby show me the strength your hiding behind this cock."

With that he thrusted his dick into her pussy causing her to moan from being filled so much but when she looked down she was shocked to see most of his cock was still outside of her pussy. Feeling frustrated by this she started bouncing on his dick while pushing more and more of himself into body.

Once she was sure she had all of him inside of her she motioned for him to start and he did with a force. He thrusted his dick into her body and this caused her to moan loudly from being fucked on the spot.

"This is the best! Thanks for helping me with this." He grunted from feeling how tight she was and how she was trying to suck his cock back in every time he pulled away a little bit.

"No _huff_ problem _huff_ of fuck your amazing!" Within a few minutes Naruto managed to force her on her knees and started fucking her in doggy style. This caused her to moan from the change of position. This made her feel like a bitch and she was happy with this idea.

Naruto focused more on her pussy and it finally arrived with him reaching his end.

"I'm close!" She panted and leaned up to kiss him.

"Me too! Lets finish together!" Few more powerful thrusts he then finally let loose with her going with him.

"I'm cumming!" both of them cummed at the same time and collapsed do to exhaustion from their sex session.

"That was great thanks for that." Kiyome giggled while gathering up her clothes while showing she was keeping his cum inside of her body thanks to some magic spells.

"No problem let me know if you ever want a repeat performance."

 **Lemon End**

Naruto and Kiyome agreed to keep their sexual encounter close to each other and only agreed to meet up when it was necessary for him to get rid of the heat in his chest. She was the first to leave with him teleporting to Rias to give her his contract.

Arriving back in the ORC room he saw Rias and the others were busy at work with either managing contracts or they were doing something to help the ones working on the contracts. Kiba saw him and smiled before teleporting out of the room showing that someone had summoned him. Gathering his voice,

"Rias," the red hair turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I've finished a contract." Rias was shocked. It takes a while for most people to get a contract. Some it takes a few days others take months maybe even years. In this case he got one in a few hours.

"That is excellent who was it with?"

"Kiyome from the Tennis club." Rias raised in eyebrow again. She was known through school as a monster tamer so this was odd for her to be in a situation like this.

"I see she signed off on the contract but I don't know what the payment was." Naruto blushed,

"It was personal." Akeno giggled.

"Ara, did she pay you in the sexual kind?" Naruto blushed even deeper of her hitting it on the nose. But he saw her eyes dropped their friendly look and Koneko looked angry as well.

"She did, did she?" Akeno was gathering some magic in her hand. She was going to pay a visit to this monster tamer and demand to know why she thought she could take Naruto's virginity before her. It was annoying.

"Wait I can explain!" Rias narrowed her eyes. She wanted to know what the experience was like but in her current situation that was not a go to idea. Plus, Naruto having it with that tennis girl made her angry and she couldn't explain it fully but she knew that her feelings were growing with Naruto after spending the walk to school with him.

"Explain what? You had sex with her in exchange for the job you did there is nothing wrong with it." Her pout said one thing that was contradicting to that comment.

"Its not that lately after I visited Azazel and helped me get my other wings back my instincts are running wild. On top of that my hormones are going into overdrive while also making me horny. Finally add my devil blood and things are more complicated for me when it comes to holding in my sexual desire."

Rias and the other girls sighed. They figured that was the case considering Akeno did mention that those instincts are prominent in her mind as well. She couldn't help it considering she was mostly going through the hormones and she was feeling her fallen blood demanding something sexual. But it wasn't as strong as Naruto's considering he was a natural half breed with massive power so his problem doubled if not tripled compared to her.

"Naruto I understand and you should have told us." Rias was concerned. While she was aware that could be a problem she didn't factor in how big of a deal it was to him.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are busy with your own things so I didn't think it would be okay to bother you with it."

"Naruto," staring at the smiling girls Rias said, "Its fine next time don't hide information from us like this again please."

"Okay." Rias nodded her head and continued,

"Since you are done today Naruto you can leave. Have a nice evening okay?" Naruto nodded his head and teleported near his house. Upon arriving at the front door he saw his mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Sochi come in your girlfriend was just telling us about how you helped her out today."

"Sure thing mo- wait what?" Entering the room Naruto noticed a familiar brown hair girl wearing their school uniform.

"Hello Naruto!" Naruto felt his whole world shattering around him. What the hell is going on?

"Kiyome what are you doing here?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his. Her breasts were pushing into his arm and this was drawing the anger of his mother and the hidden joy of his father. His son was becoming a man and it was worth seeing in his mind.

"Silly, I'm here because I wanted to meet your parents. Afterall we are dating now aren't we?" There was a gleam in her eye showing she was having fun.

"Sure thing," Naruto led her back to her seat and this lead to him sitting with his sister next to him and her between him and Kiyome.

"Big bro, why are you dating her? She's not as nice as the pretty red hair girl or the black hair girl." Her innocent sister brought up something he was trying to avoid with his parents. This was considered his most embarrassing moments when he woke up with his mother and father seeing he had not one girl but two different girls hanging around him. Not just that, they woke up in his bed naked while giving the idea to them that he was no longer innocent. While that was not true at the time he is sure that it was true at this point.

"Its because they are my club president and vice president not my girlfriend Mito." The girl pouted with her cheeks puffing out.

"I still like them better." Naruto smiled at her his sister before picking her out of her high chair and sat her on his lap. He started bouncing her on his knee causing her to giggle from the sudden bouncing she was feeling. He hands were clapping at him and he could only smile at her innocence.

Kushina while upset her baby was dating but was happy to see him playing with his little sister. Minato wrapped his arms around his wife from where she was standing and kissed her cheek. This is something they loved seeing, both of their children spending time together and loving each other. Even though he was not of their blood he saw himself as their son and they would not have it any other way.

Kiyome could only smile at this lovely scene. She quickly moved next to them and started tickling the little girl causing her to laugh. The whole room started smiling and laughing as the bastard was playing with his little sister.

Hours later

Naruto had laid his sister in her bed with her sleeping peacefully while he snuck down the hall back to his own room. Kiyome was waiting for him inside of the room with her also being in nothing but her bra and panties that barely restrained her breasts and barely covered her pussy. While he had seen her naked it was still sexy to look at.

"Your such a good brother."

"Yeah well even if she is not blood she is still my favorite girl in the whole world."

"Even more than me or your peerage?" Naruto stared at her and smiled,

"Yes." She smiled,

"Good, anything less and I would kick your ass for not answering correctly."

"Kinky," Naruto felt his blood acting up again but this time he could suppress it with ease.

"Now you owe me an explanation."

"About the whole girlfriend thing?" Naruto nodded his head and sighed, "Look I'll level with you. The truth of the matter is that I like you a lot. The moment we finished having sex I tried to think of something to explain why I did this but the only reason I could come up with is love."

"You realize this is going to cause conflict with the other girls on campus right?"

"I know but I have a means of dealing with it when that bridge comes. So don't worry about it. Lets go to bed."

"Fine but we are not done with this." Naruto laid his head down on the bed and started falling asleep against her breasts and praying that he had a good dream tonight instead of some kind of bad memory.

Mindscape

Naruto saw he was standing in the middle of a white room with black platforms floating around him.

Looking around he saw a man with long silver hair, black jacket, one fallen angel wing, and some demonic looking parts on his outfit was standing there.

"So you've come."

"Sephiroth," the silver hair man nodded his head and showed his long sword to the boy.

"You've been chosen to carry the will of Genovia in this world."

"Whose Genovia?" the man smiled,

"My mother." Naruto was shocked by this comment,

"Wait I thought you're a fallen angel. Doesn't that mean that the one from heaven created you?"

"While that is true to a degree for my angel features I was born long before his reign started. He only got me after he sealed my mother away."

"I see so he took you after your mother birthed you." He nodded his head and looked over the edge at the white bottom.

"It's sad really mother only wanted what was best for this world and she was hated for it."

"That is an opinion based on how you feel about your mother." The man smiled at the teen.

"True, I'm biased but you, you are not. You're born into this world with me connected to you."

"I thought from my memories you were forced inside of me. Wait how do I have sacred gears anyway only humans can have them."

"True but there was a breakthrough a few years ago. They managed to turn you into an artificial human allowing you the chance to wield sacred gears."

"But after I was released from the artificial status when I was reincarnated?" Sephiroth nodded his head.

 **"** Yes you are now the half breed once more. But even so they managed the human process allowing you to wield sacred gears."

"Okay but what about the sword its different from yours?"

"Simple you haven't unlocked the true power of the blade."

"Really how do I do that?" Naruto stared at him for a second but the world started falling apart.

"You must know who are truly before the blade will call itself again. Remember, we will meet again and then we shall see who shapes the world."

The world turned dark and Naruto saw he was standing in front of some black scale dragon with golden eyes.

 **Beware, the power of Genovia is corrupting. Beware her influence or you will drown in madness like the ones of the past.**

Naruto awoke from his dream seeing it was morning and Kiyome was already up and dressed.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" Naruto told her everything he could remember of the dream and this lead to her saying to go and ask her king about this issue.

Finally it arrives where they are downstairs leaving the house after eating breakfast and walking to the school. Kushina made lunch for her son and even made one for Kiyome who was shocked by the generosity. But when she was about to walk out the door Kushina leaned in with a terrifying look of rage,

"Hurt my baby and I promise you'll wish you were dead got that brat?" Kiyome could only nod her head at this and proceeded out of the house trying to keep up with Naruto. In this process they walked their way to the school with several students making references to how close they looked together.

But before they could get anywhere they ran into someone and knocked her over.

"Oh gosh, so sorry about that young lady." Her white hood came up and revealed a girl with blond hair and green eyes staring at him with shock.

Naruto got lost in her eyes for a second and was wondering what kind of affect she was having on him. Kiyome quickly snapped him out of it and they both were helping her gather her cluttered luggage. Naruto saw her underwear on the ground and quickly put it back in her suitcase to avoid the confrontation of being called a pervert.

"Sorry again ms."

"Asia, Asia Argento if you wouldn't mind could you help me with something?" Naruto nodded his head, "I'm kind of lost eh," Naruto didn't know this but this was the beginning of a long list of problems he was about to encounter down the road.

 **Chapter end**


End file.
